Barking Spider
The Barking Spider, or just the Spider Boss, is a giant spider that first appeared in Ep 28: Barking Spider, Crouching Pygmy. It is hairy, has eight legs, fangs and four green eyes. It is also coloured purplish-grey with dark red blotches on it's abdomen and black legs. It is the boss of Graveyard Island. Overview The Barking Spider is exclusive to Graveyard Island. To make it appear, you must toggle on the spider web icon and the spider icon. Place a Pygmy on the spider web and tap it. This will make a small purple spider appear. The spider will cover the Pygmy in a webbed cocoon. Tapping the cocoon will cause it to burst revealing hundreds of green baby spiders scuttling everywhere. This will bring forth the Barking Spider. Boss Battle The Barking Spider is battled by throwing spears at it to deplete its health bar, which must be toggled on by tapping the spear icon. If the spear isn't toggled on, the barking spider does not have a health bar and cannot be fought.The barking spider attacks Pygmies by shooting a web trail at them, then picking them up and eating them, which revives some of its health. To hit it with the spear, you have to drop a spear on a Pygmy, which causes it to catch it and then throw it. The Pygmy always throws it at the same trajectory, speed and distance, meaning you have to plan where the Pygmy is going to be when you give one the spear. To hit the barking spider, it must be far away from the Pygmy. It slowly revives its health when it's not being attacked. If you turn the iPod/iPhone upside down, the Barking Spider will fall into the sky, but will fall back down when the iPod/iPhone is turned upright, no matter how long it is upside down for. When the Barking Spider first appears, you can tap it, which makes it jump back, and if you keep tapping it back it will leave the island, but this only works if a spear hasn't been thrown in the battle yet. It is very much like the Tyrannosaurus Rex. When the barking spider's health bar is depleted, it will fall into the water. Pocket God Comics In the Pocket God Comics, the Barking Spider is the tertiary antagonist. It first appeared in "The Gem of Life: Part 3". It is an extremely large spider that lurks in the temple that the Pygmies travels to. It traps Klak in a large spider web, before cocooning him on the web, turning him, or most of him, into baby spiders. The spider possibly dies after its legs are chopped off by Ooga, using a sword. Trivia *The Barking Spider's name is very similar to a real world species of spider of the same name (which makes a hissing noise), however in Pocket God, the barking spider's name is literal. It barks like a dog and when it is hit with a spear, it whines like a dog. *According to the help section on Pocket God's menu, the Barking Spider is possibly female, as it always comes out to protect baby spiders, like a protective mother. *On the icon for Barking Spider, Crouching Pygmy, the Barking Spider is seen about to eat a Pygmy caught in the spider web, however, in game, the barking spider cannot attack a Pygmy caught in the spider web. *The spider recieved its first skin pack in the episode Moron Pests. *The Barking Spider is the only animal who cannot be given the plague. This could possibly mean that the Barking Spider has an immunity to the plague. Category:Bosses Category:Graveyard Island Interactions Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Wildlife Category:Pocket God Comic Wildlife Category:Pocket God Category:Island-Specific Interactions Category:Interactions Category:Ooga Jump